Tell Me The Truth If I Was Would He Love Me?
by death by caring
Summary: Harry finds that Draco is with another and uses a spell to see what things would be like if he was different. HPDM DMSS Please R&R! CHAPTER 3 IS NOW UP!
1. chapter 1

Tell Me The Truth If I Was Would He Love Me?

By Nina AKA Lostinthought37

A tear fell down hi cheek followed by another and still another. He didn't even bother to wipe them away rather let them flow down his cheek and of his chin onto his black robes. 'How could I be so stupid,' he thought. 'The signs had been obvious. They had been obvious. I had no right to hope for anything.' But he had hope. God he had hoped for so many things.

An hour later Harry Potter rose from the spot in which he had found himself crying. The stars leading to the dungeon was not the most ideal place to caught at this time of night.

'If only I was evil.' Yes it seems only evil seemed to get evil hot, and got how he wanted to get him hot, like he felt every time the silvered haired boy smirked one of his classic Malfoy smirks. 'Yes that has to be the reason he's down there in the dungeons with that greesy haired bastard and not me! It has to be!" His mind was spinning a mile a minute. What could he do? He couldn't just start acting evil out of the blue that would be stupid to say the least. 'God I can't stand it!' There bodys mixing together was still a perfect picture in his mind. 'I have to do something it can't end like this!'

He quickly found himself running down the corridor. Sweat dripping down his body in massive drops. There had to be something he could do. Some spell, some potion anything! He had to know was it because he wasn't evil. He had to know what it would be like just to touch his sweet lips. He had to block the pictures of them together from flowing to his head.

He spelled up a lantern and grabbed the nearest book. Potions for The Peace Of Mind it read. 'Yes that's exactly what I want peace of mind.' He instantly started flipping through the pages. A truth spell no, that would never work for what I want. Let's see here a mind reading spell, 'and see **_that again _** not thank you!' 

'Oh yes that's it! The Potion to Remove all Notion. Puts the drinker in a dream like state and shows them what the world would be like if one thing was different. This potion can only be used once after which it looses all potency. Please note the fact that in this state the drinker has no control over what they say and do so please do not try!' He laughed at the last part a sick desprit laugh. 'Yes this will do just fine indeed.' 

Grabbing a quil and paper as quickly as humanly possible he jotted down the information and rushed off to get the ingredients. 


	2. chapter 2

Tell Me The Truth If I Was Would He Love Me?

Chapter 2

By Nina AKA Lostinthought37

It was nearly midnight by the time the potion was complete and by that time Harry was stark raving mad. 'Yes this has to work, yes yes. It will work!'

Standing in the corner of the potions room perfectly oblivious to being caught he brought the potions first slowly then quickly into his mouth feeling it burn as it went down his throat. 

'Hold on how long is this potion going to last,' he thought a moment too late as his body hit the floor like a stone on the pavement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

__

Flash. Harry beating the bloody shit out of the Dudley and having the Dursleys wait on him hand and foot. .

__

Flash. Harry making fun of Hagrid and throwing the squashed birthday cake in his face on meeting him.

__

Flask Harry giving Ron a blood nose on the train.

__

Flash Harry being placed in Slytherin house

__

Flash Harry calling Hermoine a mudblood

__

Flash Harry and Draco walking down the hall dissing everyone in there path and laughing like the best of friends.

__

Flash Harry beating the Dark Lord again and again and again. 

__

End Flashes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Owwww," Harry said rising from the cold stone floor of the potions room with a splitting head ache. 'That wasn't it was it?' 

The room was absolutely quite and Harry looked instantly down at his watch trying to check the hour, there was nothing there. "Bloody Weaslys." 


	3. chapter 3

Tell Me The Truth If I Was Would He Love Me?

Chapter 3

By Nina AKA Lostinthought37

Walking slowly out of the class room head swimming Harry hardly noticed as his body took slowly to his dormitory. He was in fact quite surprised to find himself in the enterance of the Slytherin common room.

'What the hell!?!' He thought loudly in his head. His body however continued to walk towards the enterance. 'What are you doing stop!' 

"Samsonight." He spoke out loud in a voice too calm and deep to be his own. The enterance opened obediently and he stepped slowly inside.

By this time you can imagine his mind began to fully comprehend what was happening. 'It's the spell isn't it,' he thought mentally grinning from cheek to cheek. It was only then that he noticed he wasn't the only one in that head. 

From this point on the Harry we all knows thoughts will be in itallic where as this worlds Harry will be in regular font. If this becomes too confusing for you all tell me and I'll find a different approach.

'Bastard spawn of a red haired freak I swear if it wasn't for the fact that they out numbered me I'd.' 

The thoughts were quickly cut short as Harry noticed the blonde haired boy sitting on the leather sofa staring at him.

__

'Draco my love!' 

'What the hell is he doing here?'

"Out late again Harry," Draco asked rising from the chair and slowly circling him predatorly. 

"I don't see how that's any of your concern what I do with my time Draco."

"Oh you know I like to look out for my little Harry Warry," he replied laughing cockingly. "You would tell me if someone was hurting you right my little play thing?"

__

'Did he just call me his play thing?'

"Oh fuck off Draco!"

His circling seised. "Very well but don't complain to me the next time the Weaslys kick your ass!" With that he was gone and so was Harry. 


End file.
